Dia Sexto:Norberto Juan Ortiz Osborne
Cara de fucker, muy bien afeitao hombretón apolíneo, sonrisa, educao Vino, dinero, mujeres, caballos, vaqueros, cortijos muy pijos, cuñados El pelo p'atrás, la camisa por dentro eterno galán, ciudadado de centro filosofía gañán, ademán de torero además ¿quien quiere ser un puto obrero? Charlo en todos los bares sobre fútbol y política no hay quien me pare, siempre tengo la razón eso genera alguna envidia, alguna crítica, no te preocupes, chica, hay hueco aquí en mi corazón Donante de placer, un semental consigo todo más barato siempre, elemental Desconoces mi trabajo pero tengo capital, esta es la magia del cuñado, it's the real motherfucker plan Déjame esa tele estropeada que la arreglo yo, déjame esta España dividida que la arreglo yo Déjame un descanso p'al vinivo y p'al jamón, un atracón un chiste de un maricón y ya lo cuento yo. Déjame cantarse esta ranchera melancólica, no te como el coño, yo te toco la armónica Yo nunca te dejo, y si te dejo, sólo afónica ya quisieras tú ser como yo, envidia crónica. Y que viva el rey, Bertín Osborne Qué viva la ley, Bertín Osborne Pelo en pecho, guapo engominao hasta haciendo deporte Un vino por aquí, Bertín Osborne vino por allá, Bertín Osborne Disco de rancheras y a vivir del cuento cómo os jode Facha sin complejos, sugrume, ecléctico Aznar, presidente modélico Los pobres no quieren ser pobres, quieren ser yo pero oh, mal acerbo genético Mouriñista, simpático, bélico, católico, alcohólico y sexy No necesito a la ley de mi parte pues yo soy la ley, Bertin is the fucker Cómo me gusta el running, fuck el ir en bici si tan comunista eres quita la clave del wifi Leticia Sabater está en mi casa, me ha pedido que toque su nueva harmónica en modo difícil Sergio Ramos es mi musa, A mi Ana Pastor no me interrumpe, a boca abierta escucha Álvaro Ojeda está con Mariló en la ducha esto no es lucha de clases son clases de lucha Déjame informarme en Wikipedia, que la he escrito yo Déjame leer Perez-Reverte que también soy yo Déjame hablarte de Venezuela que ahí he estado yo y te digo que eso es una dictadura, bueno, ahora ya no Déjame cantarte Frank Sinatra, no lleno nada puesto abajo sólo voy en bata están lloviendo bragas a mi paso, tiembla JUlito el tito Bertin is in da house, qué dice el mito Y que viva el rey, Bertín Osborne Qué viva la ley, Bertín Osborne Pelo en pecho, guapo engominao hasta haciendo deporte Un vino por aquí, Bertín Osborne vino por allá, Bertín Osborne Disco de rancheras y a vivir del cuento cómo os jode Bertín, the king Bertín, the fuckin team, scream and greeen, and feel the glass of vino, priva sí Bertín, the king Bertín, the fuckin team, scream and greeen, and feel the glass of vino, priva sí Y que viva el rey de la ranchera, que viva el king, patatas fritas con gomina serrín Cantimplora, cchirimolla, lo bueno del fin Esto no tiene sentido, es el cerebro de Bertín Cuñadismo, carmacero, calcetín Venezuela, ETA, chavismo, jamoncito y trozito, fin Mi opinión es una mierda, pero es mi opinión que lo jodan a Charmander, libertad Garurumon Ay, tienes la culpa... Osborne Ay, yo te quiero... Osborne Y que viva el rey, Bertín Osborne Qué viva la ley, Bertín Osborne Pelo en pecho, guapo engominao hasta haciendo deporte Un vino por aquí, Bertín Osborne vino por allá, Bertín Osborne Disco de rancheras y a vivir del cuento cómo os jode Perro seductor, Bertín Osborne galán encantador, un tío enorme No todos los días sale el sol para la gente pobreSi para Bertin, te emplea andaluz, fóllame Bertin, cantame un blues LO mejor es que su nómina también la pagas tú Bertín, the king Bertín, the fuckin team, scream and greeen, and feel the glass of vino, priva sí Bertín, the king Bertín, the fuckin team, scream and greeen, and feel the glass of vino, priva sí